Total Pokemon Action Aftermath
This is the aftermath for Total Pokemon Action which is currently hosted by Alejandrofan3000. all the losers, quitters and people who get disqualified come here. there may be comeback challenges or you guys can eliminate someone you want to lose if Alejandrofan3000 or Christinahorst.2018 says so. this is also a luxurious hotel resort. but il never tell >=D. Host: Ursaring losers/disqualified/quitters: 49th: Ononokus(quit) 48th: Pachirisu 47th: Skitty/Delecatty 46th: Golbat 45th: Smeargle 44th: Rotom 43rd: Glaceon 42nd: Morobareru(quit) 41st:Teddiursa(disqualified) 40th: Eevee 39th: Delibird 38th: Weezing 37th:Empoleon(king of england lol) 36th:Tyranitar(aftermath co-host) 35th: Charmander 34th: Ho-oh 33rd: Monferno 32nd: Muk 31st: Froslass 30th: Jynx 29th: Swinub 28th: Caterpie/Metapod/Butterfree 27th: Pidgeotto 26th: Luxio 25th: Riolu/Lucario 24th: Cyndaquil 23rd: Boakki 22nd: Houndoom 21st: Torkoal 20th: Flareon 19th: Arcanine 18th: Seviper 17th: Jalorda 16th: Zoroark 15th: Swalot 14th: Purugly 13th: Sneasel 12th: Swampert(quit) 11th: Ponyta(quit) 10th: Daikenki(quit) 9th: Pikachu 8th: Bellossom for now, heres a pre chat =D PRE-CHAT Skitty: Hello, and welcome to TOTAL POKEMON ACTION AFTERMATH! Teddiursa was supposed to be the host, but... he kinda had to go to therapy... anyway, heres the rules: no thrashing the peanut gallery, no god playing, no killing, no taking the convieniantly placed"return to tpa site" helicopter unless you win a comeback challenge if there ever is one. enjoy! Shaymin: Six new losers: Eevee, Delibird, Weezing, Morobareru, Ononokus and Pachirisu! Skitty: alright.(Ex-Cat:shaymin, do me a solid and tell the people that once they lose they have to add their chars. name to my list k?) Skitty: ok... this just in! Empoleon has recently become the king of england! Blaineley: He's fa-fa-famous! Famous! Arceus: Back to your own world!!!!*throws her into her own dimension* Skitty:thank you arceus. this just in Tyranitar is the Co-host now i dont have to do this alone =D Arceus: Off to destroy Cody!!!!!!!!!!BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Ex-Cat:plz dont kill cody Tyranitar: *to skitty* nope, How would you like to be a delcatty, i have a moon stone for you? Skitty:oh thanks tyranitar!*takes moon stone and evolves into delecaty* Tyranitar: aw shucks *blushes* and i have a pokemon egg ready to hatch! Delecatty:oh really? let me see it! Tyranitar: *egg hatches into a porygon* Porygon: Hi! Delecatty: hello porygon! Arceus: I killed Noah! Shaymin: Porygon, do you want to join Total pokemon Action? Ex-Cat:*throws master ball at arceus* Porygon: okay Tyranitar: *groans, then sighs* Tyranitar: tell everyone that a new character hatched from an egg has joined, but which team? Delecatty:your egg, your choice tyranitar. Tyranitar: *smiles at porygon* go on! Shaymin: Team Action! Arceus:*throws master ball at Ex-Cat, is caught* ASH: Ready for 20 seasons?! O.K.!*takes new pokemon Ex-Cat* Ex-Cat:*breaks out of master ball* IL KILL YOU!!!!!!! Ex-Cat:*chases Ash about 20 miles away from the set, returns two hours later* dang that kid can run! Arceus:*destroys Ex-Cat* Why do you not care about Noah!!!!!!!????????? Ex-cat's soul: why do you think i threw a master ball at you? duh. Ex-Cat's soul:can i have my body back now Shaymin: Each character votes three times for three different people! Arceus:*gives Ex-Cat Noah's body, gives him to ASH Twenty seasons later....(Ash FINALLY WON A CHAMPIONSHIP using Noah's Sarcastic Remark attack!) Ex-Cat: well i have to say, i am liking the new body! Ex-cat:*20 minutes later**is chasing ash around kanto with two friggen black lightsabers* Muk: looks like final 10. Shaymin decided to get rid of everyone who is inactive. its anyone's game now Delecatty: hey thats my line! Tyranitar: what you said. Delecatty:ya shaymin made it final 15 now. 5 people were inactive until a few minutes ago Tyranitar: who were they Delecatty: not sure but theres a new challenge going on right now Delecatty:well the challenge is left with just buneary and emboar. everyone else is out of the challenge Shaymni: Two things. BLISSEY has an E! Two, Blaziken caught the first ball Blissey threw. He is out. Ex-Cat:i tend not to read some things or space out Delecatty:well it seems were getting a new person here soon the challenge ended and the final 17 are voting now. Teddiursa:so they seem. Tyranitar: *sarcasm* and it doesn't get crazier than this. here teddiursa, have my rare candy Teddiursa:thx*eats rare candy**evolves* Houndoom:I really enjoy this *eats rare candy* Tyranitar: i guess its time, huh ursaring? Swalot: Ugh. Rifraff Caterpie:I was sick so I was no use but Pidgeotto beat me! Riolu,Cyndaquil:WHAT!?! Pidgeotto:By one place! Swalot: Ugh, here, have my rare candies *gives one to everyone* Jalorda: thanx pal *eats the rare candy & learns Grass Oath* Cool! Ursaring:i think tpa died yesterday Swalot, Jalorda & Tyranitar: No it hasn't. Ex-cat:final 12. my last char. alejandro controls the eliminations. and lets face it he never should have been the co-host.(out of boredom after the elimination i created tdsw lawlz) Swalot: Riolu, are you out there? Ursaring:im guessing hes inactive Morobareru: remember back when you was teddiursa, that rampage you made before you evolved. Riolu:Why does everyone always forget about me. Ursaring: idk. Shaymin: Losers. Who do you want to win out of the final twelve? Ursaring: whoever you wanna root for were gonna have a challenge. whoevers team wins gets a prise to help out who your rooting for which will help in the next challenge in tpa. Tyranitar: who do YOU want to win, ursaring? Challenge 1:Who ya gonna root for?(srry i just had to do it) Ursaring: me and Tyranitar vare not allowed to chose sides as we are the hosts so... ya. Delecatty:I think porygon Z should win. Shaymin: Vote on your hopeful winner, then the challenge, and a couple of surprises. Muk:it seems blissey has gotten luky so far. i wouldnt be surprised if she won without help but i vote her to win. Goalbat: same. Tyranitar: i'm surprised you haven't evolved into crobat yet, golbat Swalot: Why porygon-z, delcatty? Riolu,Cyndaquil:WE VOTE FOR EMBOAR TO WIN! Caterpie:I vote Emboar! Jalorda: why? Swalot: i vote both emboar & porygon-z to win Caterpie,Cyndaquil,Riolu:We voted Emboar cuz Emboar is our friend. Jalorda: cyndaquil, have you tried evolving, cuz i did! Cyndaquil:I don't like evolving. Riolu:*Starts to glow*Does this mean... Swalot: *surprised* Riolu's evolving! Riolu/Lucario:Why are people always surprised when something good happens to me? Jalorda: it IS good! Pidgeotto:I started taking my anger out on painting*Starts painting a flower*I LIKE ART! Caterpie: Does this mean you won't beat me up anymore! Pidgeotto:No but I might draw a picture of you being beaten up. Caterpie:Close enough. Jalorda: caterpie, remember that i USED to be a janovy Swalot: Pidgeotto never learns, does he Lucario? Lucario:No but at least Caterpie is safe...except in paintings. Jalorda: caterpie, remember that i USED to be a janovy? Caterpie:Yeah,I did. Jalorda: that's because i AM janovy. I evolved into jalorda. Pidgeotto:*Starts painting about Pidgeotto killing Justin Bieber with a shotgun*His songs are annoying. Jalorda: if pidgeotto evolves into pidgeot, we're done for! no offence caterpie! Pidgeotto:*Goes to sleep* Cyndaquil,Lucario:*Go to sleep* Caterpie:Good night!*Goes to sleep* Swalot: *tries to go to sleep* caterpie, you can evolve now, cuz pidgeotto won't beat you up here! Jalorda: *goes to sleep* Swampert: *enters, then goes to sleep* Jalorda: *wakes up* morning guys Swalot: *wakes up* ugh. Swampert: *wakes up* Morobareru: *wakes up* Ononokus: *wakes up* Swalot: *sighs* Caterpie:*Drops everstone and wakes up*Good Morning wait its night...again. Lucario,Cyndaquil:*Wake up*What? Caterpie:*Glows*Should I be happy? Jalorda: if you evolved twice, you will be! Metapod:Well then what do I do next? Cyndaquil:*Holds Everstone*What is this? Jalorda: That's an everstone, it prevents pokemon from evolving! Swalot: try evolving again, metapod! Ursaring:just for the heck of it, lets have a knock out round!*pulls in a boxing ring* Tyranitar: *sigh* Is this really necessary? Swalot: *groans* Gosh! Ursaring: you got any better ideas? fine.*puts the boxing ring away* Shaymin: Good news! Emboar is here as a guest! Metapod:Wait you eliminated Emboar? Ursaring:no hes a guest. shaymin what should the challenge be? Emboar: *notices metapod* wow, you evolved! Metapod:Yeah and Lucario did too. Cyndaquil:I on the other hand want to stay a Cyndaquil. Metapod:*Glows*Wait what! Emboar: it's evolving again! Butterfree:I know but I thought it would be later. Emboar: pidgeotto's going to be jealous! Butterfree:Um now all he does is paint stuff so he isn't a bully anymore. liamisgreat: you can use emboar, i need to catch a bus to go home, & i'll be back! (First123:I have to go soon anyways when I make my characters go to sleep that means I am going to sleep) liamisgreat: so thats why? Emboar: you can also know silver wind, bug bite, bug buzz, & psychic. Shaymin: Emboar has a choice: Return, or take the place of a loser, ANY loser, and give someone else a seco0nd chance!! Emboar: gotta go *goes back to total pokemon action* Zoroark:I dont really care I'm just pissed that I got voted out Ononokus: So was i Swampert: and me, and ononokus. you quitted because of pidgeotto Ononokus: oops *giggles* silly me! Ursaring:swampert you quit to remember? Swampert: oops *giggles* silly me! Ursaring:why is there a sudden feel of deja vu?(sarcasam) Ononokus: *kindly* can you stop making smart remarks? Swampert: I heard from shaymin that ponyta has decided to quit! Shaymin: Vote for the winner! Put your name under the one you want to win! Ononokus: don't forget emboar too! Shaymin: He got voted off, but fine! No changing your votes! Emboar Morobareru Daikenki Swalot Jalorda Delcatty Blaziken Sneasel Ponyta Buneary Ononokus Porygon-Z Blissey Muk Goalbat